Declarações de uma perseguidora fanática
by stephyM
Summary: Depois de dois anos de namoro, Sasuke enfim, estava solteiro.


Declarações de uma perseguidora fanática.

**Informações importantes:** Naruto não me pertence. Os personagens apenas foram usados para representar as personalidades da história que inspirei e escrevi.  
Capítulo narrado em terceira pessoa.

* * *

- Sakura, eu não acredito que você realmente vai fazer isso.

- Ino, essa é a minha maior chance!

- Sakura, o Sasuke acabou de ficar solteiro. Tipo, HOJE!

- Foi exatamente às uma e trinta e quatro da manhã que ele mudou o status do facebook de namorando para solteiro!

- Exatamente HOJE!

- Pra mim o dia seguinte apenas começa a contar à partir das seis da manhã.

- Sakura, calma! – A loira segurou-a pelos braços. – Você não esta pensando direito. Pense comigo: Sasuke ACABOU de ficar livre. Deve haver milhares de fanáticas perseguidoras como você que devem estar enchendo o armário de sapatos* dele neste exato momento, de sinistras declarações ou assustadores pedidos de encontro. Se você fizer o mesmo que elas, você será apenas mais uma. Então, é nessa hora que você pelo menos finge ser uma pessoa sensata, e tenta se aproximar dele com a suposta intenção de serem amigos.

- Isso... – Sakura pensou. – Poderia ser uma boa ideia.

- Mas?

- Ser amigo dele, eu tentei por todos esses dois anos. Você lembra muito bem disso Ino...

_Flashback on_

- Hey, alguém poderia me emprestar a tarefa de física?

Gritarias. Euforia.

- Sasuke, aqui! – A garota de cabelos rosados esticou um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Valeu, te devolvo depois do intervalo.

_-Depois do intervalo-_

- Sakura. – Uma garota de sua classe de cabelos pretos e longos abordou a rosada ao se encontrarem perto da porta de suas salas. – O Sasuke me entregou seu caderno por engano, ele deve ter confundido.

- Você viu? Ele me chamou de 'ow'! Ele é muito lindo! – a morena comentava com suas amigas, obtendo um 'oooooown' acompanhado de histéricos sorrisos como respostas.

_Flashback off_

- Uau, eu lembro. Ele te confundiu com uma garota de cabelos pretos e longos.

- Sim... E teve outra.

_Flashback 2 on_

Durante a excursão do primeiro ano, os alunos foram a um pequeno templo situado nas montanhas perto do Vilarejo da Água. Próximo a este templo, os alunos foram convidados à uma temática atividade onde eles deveriam formar duplas e atravessar a famosa caverna de exorcismo apenas com uma vela.

- Sakura vai com o... – a rosada já comemorava. – Sasuke. A vela ficará com a garota.

E assim que o professor entregou a vela nas mãos de Sakura, junto do Uchiha eles se adentraram as profundezas da caverna. Caminhavam com seus passos pequenos para evitar tropeços nas pedras, e ouviam-se apenas os histéricos gritos de outros casais que caminhavam à frente de Sasuke e Sakura.

- No-Nossa... Como está escuro aqui dentro, né, Sasuke? – Com muito esforço a rosada enfim conseguiu iniciar algum subjetivo assunto. Mas algum assunto.

- Está. E sua vela não está iluminando meu caminho direito...

- Ah! Desculpa Sasuke! Eu vou andar mais perto de voc-! – A vela voou e bateu contra a parede, enquanto Sakura tropeçava em uma pedra qualquer que deixara de ver ao tentar iluminar o chão que Sasuke pisava.

- Menina! – Sasuke grunhiu.

- De-Desculpa!

- Deixa. – o Uchiha resmungou. – Vamos seguir a luz dos caras da frente.

- O-Ok... – Sakura levantava-se rapidamente de seu vergonhoso tombo. Porém, seu corte no joelho a fez cair em pedras novamente. – Ai! Sasuke! Me espera... Ué?

_Flashback 2 off_

- E ele já havia sumido.

- Ainda bem que sua grande amiga Ino, estava logo atrás para ajudá-la.

- Sim... – Sakura balançava a cabeça em negação, lastimando-se. – E eu ainda implorei para o professor Genma fazer a separação das duplas pelo primeiro nome**! Tive que pagar um fardo de cerveja pra ele depois...

- Mas Sakura, provavelmente Sasuke não estava interessado em amizades naquela época. Mas hoje ele está solteiro, e está livre para amizades! E quem sabe uma futura paixão?

- Não Ino. O destino me mostrou que eu e Sasuke não estamos destinados a sermos apenas amigos, mas almas gêmeas! E essa... É a minha hora de atacar!

* * *

* No Japão cada aluno tem seu armário no lob de entrada do prédio, onde guardam seus sapatos escolares para serem trocados com os sapatos que eles vêm de caminho à escola.

** No Japão o cartão de chamadas é ordenado conforme a ordem alfabética dos sobrenomes.


End file.
